Pokémon New Adventure (rewrite)
by PokemonTrainerZoeyK
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first Story under the same name. Hareta and Mitsumi's adventures as they explore the Unova Region. Slow updates. School
1. Prologue

**I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Slightly rewritten because I lost almost all of my chapters (8-9-17)**

 **Please Review!**

 **XXX**

 **Prologue: New Adventure**

After Team Galactic's disbandment:

A white haired man in dark clothing quickly made his way back to the Unova region to inform his master.

"Lord Ghetsis, Team Galactic has fallen." The Shadow Triad member said to a greying green haired man dressed in extravagant robes. The true leader of Team Plasma smirked at the good news.

"Also, I noticed something else while I was there. Here," The Triad member pulled out an envelope and handed it to his leader. Ghetsis's eye widened slightly before narrowing.

"This could be of use to me... Yes. Fetch me a messenger Pokémon." Ghetsis ordered a Plasma Grunt. The sage grinned as he wrote a letter. It was time to see whether his other child could be of use to him.

* * *

Several Weeks Later:

"Hey, Mitsumi! Hurry up ya slowpoke," Hareta yelled as he jumped onto another tree branch. Hareta was very excited about traveling. Professor Rowan had suggested that the boy should see the world. The professor had also asked Mitsumi to keep an eye on him. The Unova region, which is where they were headed, was a big place after all.

"Geez, Hareta…," Mitsumi muttered to herself. As it turns out, Mitsumi was originally from Unova. She smiled a bit at her friend's enthusiasm before glancing down at a letter in her hands. The letter had arrived several days earlier from a messenger Pokémon. It read:

 _"Dear Mitsumi,_

 _Hello, my little princess. It has been a very long time since we were last together. I thought you were dead- lost to the blizzard. I am so very happy to hear that you are alive. I would like to see you again. In person. I know that it has been a long time, but I hope that you know that we never forgot about you._

 _Love, Your Father, Ghetsis_

 _P.S. You have a younger brother now! I'm sure that he would love to meet his long lost sibling!"_

Mitsumi's thoughts drifted back to when she had gotten lost near Snowpoint City as a little girl. Her parents were visiting Sinnoh for a vacation and they had gone up to Snow Point City to see the Temple of Regigigas as well as to visit the nearby lake. A sudden blizzard had separated her from her family on there way back from the lake. She was fortunate, she supposed, that Cyrus had found her before she had been killed by the Abamasnow (that may have been the cause of the snow storm in the first place).

"Wow! What a huge boat! You said this thing can fly as well, right? Awesome," the brown haired boy was yelling as he was looking the airship over. Mitsumi was brought out of her reminiscing and sweat dropped at the stares she was receiving from other people standing around the dock. That monkey boy was making a scene as usual. She tried to ignore the looks and went to go and buy their tickets.

"Two tickets, please," she said to the lady behind the glass window at the ticket building.

"Flight to Nuvema Town, Unova now boarding," a voice over the loudspeaker said. It then repeated the message. Mitsumi and Hareta got in line with their tickets ready.

The plane took off several minutes later and they were off to Unova.

* * *

At Team Plasma's Castle:

A young man with light green hair wearing a light brown cloak was walking soundlessly down the aisle. As he passed the men and women, they bowed to him. When the boy had reached the throne, an older man stepped forward placing a gold crown on the youth's head. The boy opened his eyes and raised a hand. The people in the throne room cheered for him.

"All hail King N," the people exclaimed. The older man standing next to the one called N smirked slightly. His plans would soon be set into motion. He had already sent for the boy's sister. "Once Mitsumi arrives, nothing shall stand in my way. I, Ghetsis, will rule all of Unova," Ghetsis thought evily.

XXX

On the Plane:

"Wow… look at all these Pokémon! I've never seen those before," Hareta exclaimed excitedly. Several pink heart shaped Pokémon leaped into the air, their bodies sparkling as the sun shone brightly. Mitsumi smiled as she saw them swim by.

"Those are Alomomola," Mitsumi informed him.

"There are many pokemon here in Unova that you'd never see in Sinnoh," she added. Hareta's face lit up like the sun. The prospect of meeting new Pokémon was extremely exciting to him. Then he thought about something.

"Mitsumi, since you knew what that Pokémon was called, have you been here before," Hareta asked.

"… I was born here in Unova…," the green haired teen replied quietly. Hareta looked at her curiously, but did not press any further, for which Mitsumi was grateful. Several minutes passed in silence.

"We will be arriving in Unova shortly," the captain said over the speaker. People started to move around a bit to grab their stuff and sat back down. The plane descended upon the sparkling water and docked shortly after. The door to the plane opened and the passengers got off. Mitsumi and Hareta got off and looked around. A woman wearing a lab coat was walking towards them waving her hand towards them.

"Welcome to Unova! My name is Professor Juniper. I heard from Professor Rowan that he was sending to kids over here," the pokemon professor said cheerfully.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Please Review! ^^. This is my first Pokemon fanfic!**


	2. Welcome to Unova

**I own none of the characters.**

 **a/n (8-9-17) : I'm doing a slight rewrite on the story right now. Just fixing/changing some things.**  
 **Thoughts are in _Italics_.**

 **Please Review!**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 1 Welcome to Unova!**

Mitsumi's P.O.V

"Why don't we head over to my lab. We can chat over some lunch," the professor suggested. Hareta started to drool at the mention of food and I had to hit him on the head to snap him out of it. Of course then he had to start jumping around like a Spoink and start yelling about food. I gave the professor another apologetic smile. She laughed at Hareta's behavior.

A few minutes later:

"Wow… do all Pokémon research labs look the same," I wondered aloud as I remembered the research facilities at the former Team Galactic HQ in Veilstone City and Professor Rowan's lab in Sand Gem Town. Professor Juniper blinked and gave me a questioning glance.

"I-I used to work as an assistant at Professor Rowan's lab back in Sinnoh," I said.

"Ah, yes. That's right. I remember him mentioning you on one of our earlier calls before you got here." Professor Juniper said.

Hareta was looking at everything, but at least he refrained from touching anything important. The professor left us alone in the lobby while she went to fix us some sandwiches. While she was making lunch, I sat patiently on one of the benches and looked out the window.

"Looks like there's going to be a thunder storm coming," I said to Hareta. He ran over towards the window I was sitting next to and looked out at the growing, dark storm clouds.

"Yup. It's gonna be a big one," Hareta confirmed. Professor Juniper came back out from the back and walked over to where Hareta and I were sitting. She looked troubled as she put the tray down on the table.

"How odd… we don't usually get many thunder storms around this time of year…," she said to us. I didn't remember much about the Unova region, even if I was born here. I tried to think back.

"Actually, I think that I've seen something like this before… a long time ago," I muttered. _Think, Mitsumi, think!_ I thought about it for a bit and it struck me. _The storm back when I was young_.

"I remember now," I shouted, startling Hareta who had just shoved a sandwich into his mouth as well as causing the professor to jump slightly.

"I remember when I saw something like this before! It's been ages, but I still remember. It was back when Cyrus took us on a business trip to Unova. We got caught up in a huge lightning storm. I remember looking out the window and seeing two glowing red eyes staring at me through the clouds. Someone inside the helicopter was yelling something about Zekrom- the black dragon Pokémon was the one who caused it. We were fortunate enough that it was just passing through," I said. _For some reason, it looked as though it were staring at me for just a moment before it left; I wonder why_... We all put the sandwiches down on the tray and ran outside.

"The storm is moving closer," the professor noted. We watched as the dark clouds came closer. Little bolts of lightning sparked around causing small flashes in the sky, but no rain. The storm clouds were upon us suddenly. Lightning flashed and those same glowing, bright red eyes that seemed like they could stare into a person's soul, stared at us. I gulped nervously. Hareta then ran forward excitedly and placed his hands around mouth like a megaphone.

"Hey… Zekrom! I'm Hareta! It's nice to meet you! Do ya wanna battle," he yelled. The professor and I just stared at him as though he were crazy, which, in my opinion, he apparently was. The black dragon Pokémon roared in response and zapped Hareta with a huge bolt of blue lightning then flew off. The storm clouds disappeared just as quickly as they appeared. Professor Juniper ran up to the boy who was currently knocked out.

"Hey, Hareta. Are you alright," the professor asked the boy. He groaned in response. I sighed with relief and then scolded the young trainer.

"You idiot! You could have been killed! What were you thinking just waltzing up to a Pokémon that is considered a emgod/em and saying, 'hi' like that?! Are you trying to annoy every legendary Pokémon," I yelled. Hareta was now wide awake thanks to my yelling.  
(End Mitsumi's P.O.V)

* * *

Team Plasma's Castle:

"The boy called N was readying himself for his journey. He had his white button up shirt over his black t-shirt, light brown pants, and green sneakers on. He grabbed his black and white hat off of the hook on his bedroom door. He secured his little gold puzzle to his belt. He went to pick up his Pokéballs and sighed. Ghetsis had explained to him that he had to carry his friends in Pokéballs for now.

 _"Once I become the hero of Unova, my friends will no longer be confined to these horrible capsules,"_ N thought.

He felt ready to meet the white legendary Pokémon that would only appear before the hero. His father said that he would most likely encounter his older sister. N was excited to finally get the chance to meet his sister and hoped that she was kind to Pokémon . When he asked Ghetsis about Mitsumi, though, the sage said that he didn't know. The two siblings would find each other soon.

* * *

"Professor Rowan asked me to update your Pokédexes," Professor Juniper said. Mitsumi and Hareta handed her their Pokédexes. The professor suggested that they contact Rowan and tell them about what happened while she worked on their devices. The two kids nodded and walked over to the green video-phone booths.

"Why don't you contact the professor. I want to make a private call first," the green haired girl said. Hareta gave her a questioning look but complied. While the boy was busy talking to the older professor, Mitsumi walked outside to make a call.

"Now where did I put my Xtransceiver…," Mitsumi muttered to herself as she rummaged through her pink and white handbag. She found the communication device in the small side pocket and turned it on. She was so caught up in what she was doing, that she did not notice that somebody had sneaked up behind her. The person tapped her lightly on the shoulder effectively startling her.

"Gah!" Mitsumi shrieked as she spun around to find herself facing a white haired man with gray eyes in a black ninja outfit. The ninja had a Plasma symbol on his belt. What Mitsumi found more surprising was that he bowed to her.

"I am one of the Shadow Triad. I have come to escort you to my lord N," the shadow ninja said calmly. He stood up and motioned for the green haired teen to follow.

"Come…," the shadow said as he ran towards Route 1. Mitsumi sprinted after him keeping up surprisingly well. She stopped when he did.

"My lord N… I have brought the one you wanted," the shadow said to a person hidden in the shadows. A teenager with tea green hair was leaning on a tree waiting for them. With that said, the ninja vanished into the shadows leaving the two siblings to chat in private. N smiled at his sister kindly.

"I've never had the opportunity to introduce myself properly, nee-san. I am Natural Harmonia Gropius, King of Team Plasma," N said. Mitsumi gave the fellow greenette a confused look at being called 'nee-san'.

"Umm… I'm Mitsumi. It's a pleasure to meet you… your majesty," Mitsumi said in a rush. N smirked at his older sister's introduction.

"You don't have to address me in the same manner as our subjects. You can simply call me 'N'," the young king laughed. Mitsumi blushed in embarrassment.

"Wait a sec. What do you mean by emour/em subjects," Mitsumi asked.

"That is correct. You are the princess of Team Plasma. He did not inform you of this?" N asked curiously. Mitsumi shook her head. She had never met this boy before and he was already calling her 'nee-san'.

"What are Team Plasma's goals, anyways," Mitsumi asked. She knew that most teams were never up to any good and hoped that her brother was not leading a criminal organization.

"Our goals are to liberate Pokémon from people who would abuse them. Ghetsis has agreed to help me realize this dream. Mitsumi, do you have a dream," N replied. Mitsumi thought about his question for a bit before answering.

"Hm… I think I would be happy if humans and Pokémon can live together in harmony," Mitsumi said. N smiled. His sister was definitely the one to rule beside him. A yell from the edge of the town caught the two siblings' attention.

"Hey! Mitsumi! Where are you," Hareta yelled towards the forest.

"You should probably head back. I am sure that we shall see each other very soon," N said. Mitsumi nodded in agreement and hurried over to where Hareta was waiting.

"Hi, Mitsumi. What took ya so long," Hareta questioned.

"Sorry. That call took a bit longer than I thought," the older teen apologized. She made a mental note to call Jupiter later.

"Well… whatever. C'mon! The professor finished upgrading our Pokédexes," the kid replied and ran back to the lab. Mitsumi sighed and jogged after him.

In the lab:  
"Here you go. Your pokédexes and a set of pokéballs," the professor said as she held out the tray that had the said items. The two thanked the professor and stored the items in their bags.

"Hareta. You wish to battle the gyms here, correct," the brunette asked the young boy.

"Yup," he responded cheerfully.

"The closest gym would be in Striaton City," Mitsumi blurted out before the professor could reply.

"You are familiar with the Unova region. I forgot about that for a moment," Professor Juniper said.

Sorry for interrupting, professor," Mitsumi apologized. Hareta started to tap his foot impatiently.

"C'mon, Mitsumi! Lets go already," Hareta said and marched out the door. The green haired girl sighed and hurried out the door after the young boy.

"Bye, professor," Mitsumi yelled as she ran to catch up with Hareta. The Pokémon professor waved back and watched the two head off on their new adventure.

* * *

Route 1:

"Hey, a new Pokémon," Hareta yelled from within the tall grass. The Pokémon was a small blue-gray bird Pokémon twittered. Hareta whipped out his Pokédex, but Mitsumi was faster.

"That's a Pidove. It evolves into a Tranquill and later on, into an Unfezant. Female Unfezants are faster than the males," the green haired girl said knowledgeably.

"Okay… I'm gonna catch it," Hareta said. He took out a pokéball and threw it. Luckily, Mitsumi had taught this wild child how to throw properly so that he did not endanger the Pokémon or any other people nearby. The last thing that she wanted was another mishap like with Gardenia of Eterna City. The pokéball opened and flashed a red light over the wild Pidove. The ball shook three times before stopping. Hareta picked up the pokéball.

"Cool! I caught my first Unova Pokémon," Hareta cheered while jumping around like a crazy Spoink once more. Mitsumi smiled at this. She reached towards her own belt of pokéballs and found that she had a Cherish Ball with a Pokémon inside it. She was sure that she had left all of her Pokémon back at Professor Rowan's lab. She peered at the pokéball carefully to get a better look at it. It was an evolved form of a Snivy, a Servine.

"When did that get here…," Mitsumi thought to herself. She remembered when that ninja had sneaked up behind her earlier. Could that have been when?

"Servine, come on out," Mitsumi called as she tossed the pokéball in front of her.

"Serr," the grass-snake Pokémon said as it looked at her with it's intelligent red-orange eyes. Hareta looked at the Pokémon with wonder.

"Wow… you didn't tell me that you had already caught a Pokémon! It looks pretty strong. Let me check the pokédex…," Hareta took out the device which then displayed Servine's stats and information.

"Let's have a battle," the boy cheered. Mitsumi looked at the Servine with curiosity. Her gaze held the question if the Pokémon wanted to work with her. The Servine stared into her eyes for a moment before nodding it's head and turning to face Hareta. Hareta grinned and called on his newly caught Pidove.

"Servine, use **Vine Whip** on the ground to launch yourself upwards, then use **Leaf Blade** on Pidove," Mitsumi called. The Servine followed her commands without any hesitation. The combo landed before Hareta or his Pidove could even react. It was over in under a minute. The boy was caught off guard as his Pokémon flew past him into a tree right behind and was knocked out.

"Whoa, that Servine is fast," Hareta said with wonderment in his tone. He recalled his fainted Pokémon. Mitsumi, was shocked at the speed of her new Servine - not to mention that it executed her command without hesitation.

"I almost forgot how tough you are in battle," Hareta said. She gave a slightly embarrassed smile at her friend's compliment.

"Let's go. Accumula Town is just up ahead," Mitsumi said.

"Right," Hareta responded. The two of them ran to the next town.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Mitsumi's Pokémon team: Servine (f) Lv. 28 Moves: Leaf Blade, Vine Whip, Leaf Tornado, Leech Seed**

 **N's Pokémon team: (?)**

 **Hareta's Pokemon team: Pidove (m) Lv. 5 Moves: Gust, Leer, Growl**

 **Please Review!**


	3. Ghetsis's Message

**I own none of the characters.**

 **A/N: If I switch between using "sister" and "nee-san", just letting you all know now that they mean the same thing. (I blame Anime influence! XD)**

 **Please leave a Review!**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 2 Ghetsis's Message:**

"Here we are. Accumula Town. Sure is nice, huh, Hareta," Mitsumi asked the brown haired boy walking next to her. He nodded excitedly.

"I'm gonna go and explore," Hareta said cheerfully after feeding his Pidove an oran berry. He ran off before Mitsumi could say anything, leaving her standing in the middle of the small town.

"Well, what should I do now…," Mitsumi thought. She needed to get some supplies for their journey.

"Guess I should head to the Pokécenter," the teen murmured. She walked to the center with her new Servine close on her heels.

There was a wide variety of items at the Pokémart, with many types of pokéballs in boxes, different types of mail, potions, and other assorted items behind the counter.

"I would like three luxury balls, four escape ropes, and an Inquiry Mail, please," Mitsumi said as she took out her wallet. The clerk nodded and turned around to find the items.

"Here you go. That will be 340 Poké, please," the clerk said. Mitsumi passed the money and thanked the clerk as she bagged her items. Now that Mitsumi had gotten what she needed, she walked back outside to find a crowd of people in the center of the town. Hareta came running over.

"C'mon, Mitsumi! There's something going on over here," Hareta said excitedly as he dragged the green haired girl over to the edge of the group.

At the center of the make-shift stage stood a middle-aged looking man with tea green hair red eyes. The man wore large fancy robes with red and blue embroidered designs and a red eye-patch over his right eye. Surrounding him were six people wearing blue-gray and white hooded uniforms. Four of them held banners that were black and white with a P on top of a Z. It was Team Plasma.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation…," Ghetsis said, starting his speech with a sweeping gesture of his hand.

"What's this guy talking about… liberating Pokémon…," some people in the crowd murmured. Others simply kept silent and shook their heads.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth…," Ghetsis continued. Hareta yawned and stretched.

"He's still talking. Man… what a windbag," Hareta said in a bored tone.

"Shh," said one elderly lady who happened to be standing nearby.

"…Pokémon are different from us humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon," Ghetsis said raising his arms dramatically. People talked among themselves for a short while before quieting down for the speaker to continue.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention," Ghetsis concluded with a bow. The man's eyes lingered on Mitsumi for a moment before turning and following the small group of Plasma representatives as they left for Route 2. The crowd of people whispered some more before shaking their heads and dispersing.

"Well, he sure was theatrical," Mitsumi commented. Hareta yawned again.

"Pretty boring, if ya ask me," the brown haired kid said.

"I thought it a very interesting speech," Mitsumi countered.

"Father has a way with words, doesn't he," a voice from behind stated causing the two to jump in surprise.

"Woah! Who are you?" Hareta demanded. How did this guy sneak up on him so easily, he had to wonder.

"My name is N," N said, introducing himself to Hareta.

"I'm Hareta, it's nice to meetcha," the brown haired boy responded.

"Hello again, nee-san. I see that you have become well acquainted with my friend," N said to Mitsumi with a light smirk before looking down towards Servine. The Servine walked up to him and spoke.

"Ser ser servine," the green snake Pokémon said. N grinned and nodded back to the Pokémon. Hareta also listened in on what the Pokémon was saying.

"Servine approves of you, Mitsumi," both N and Hareta said at the same time. Both looked at each other, startled by the fact that they both understood Pokémon.

"Amazing! You can understand Pokemon as well," N said excitedly. He gave a genuine smile to the boy.

"I was raised by the Pokémon back in Sinnoh, so I learned how to understand them," the young boy responded. N nodded to this.

"As was I, my friend," the green haired boy said. He then turned towards Mitsumi.

"You have made a very valuable friend, Sister. Would you two like to travel with me? I plan to defeat the Pokemon League and the champion Alder," N proposed.

"Hmm… I don't know. What do think, Hareta," Mitsumi said with a look of mock indecision, but her eyes shone with a teasing light. Hareta laughed.

"Sure! Why not. The more the merrier, right," Hareta replied. N smiled.

"Then let's go! Off to Route 2," Mitsumi responded. The two boys nodded in unison.

Route 2:

The three kids made their way through Route two with ease. N proved himself to be quite the capable trainer, and a responsible one at that.

"Servine, use vine whip on Patrat," Mitsumi called.

"Zorua, use shadow ball on Minccino," N called. The battle of the last trainer on the Route was defeated. After defeating a trainer, N would comment on that person's fighting technique and heal their Pokémon for them.

"N sure is amazing, isn't he? He might be even stronger than you, Mitsumi," Hareta stated.

"It is very possible that he is stronger than me," Mitsumi replied with a small grin.

"The next town, Striaton City, is just up ahead," N informed them after he jumped down from a tree. They hurried to the town. The first gym of Unova awaiting them.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **xxx**

 **As I continue, I think I will only be listing the Pokemon without levels attached. It's kind of a hassle XD.**

 **Mitsumi: Servine- lv. 30**

 **Hareta: Pidove- lv. 10**

 **N: Zorua- lv. 27**


	4. Battling the Striaton City Gym

**I own none of the characters.**

 **Updated 8/31/17**

 **XXX**

 **Chapter 3 Striaton City:**

"Finally! We have arrived in Striaton City. There is a trainer's school over in the left of the city, the Dream Yard over in the far right corner of the city, and the Striaton Gym just to the left of the Dream Yard," Mitsumi informed her two companions. N gave her an admiring look and thought, _"she is very knowledgeable even though she hasn't been here in ages. Her battle style is well polished and she is able to coordinate her Pokémon's moves well, in both tag battles and double battles. She is truly amazing!"_

"Wow! You sure know a lot, Mitsumi," Hareta said.

"Well… I have studied up on most of the regions: Sinnoh, Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Unova," the green haired girl responded.

"I see. That is something else that we have in common, nee-san. Ghetsis may have kept me inside the castle, but I still had to learn about the outside world. Though I know little more than what the books taught me, though. Lady Concordia and Lady Anthea often came to teach me about Pokémon. Ghetsis and the other Sages taught me about the regions," N said softly. Mitsumi noted that her little brother seemed a bit sad and gave him a comforting hug. N was startled slightly, but he found that it wasn't so bad that his sister should hug him. She smiled at him gently and nodded towards the Dream Yard, and the three headed off towards the forest area.

Several minutes later:

"Pidove, use Peck, then use Air Slash," Hareta called.

"Dodge it, Patrat," Hareta's opponent (a kid wearing an orange shirt with a matching hat and blue shorts), about the same age, yelled. The boy's Patrat was able to dodge the peck attack, but was hit by the following Air Slash. The attack caused the Patrat to flinch.

"Let's wrap this up! Pidove, use Air Slash one more time," Hareta cheered. The dust settled revealing a knocked out Patrat.

"You did good, Patrat. Have a nice rest," the kid said as he returned his fainted Pokémon to it's Pokéball. Hareta shook hands with the kid.

"We should do this again someday," Hareta said with a huge grin. The kid smiled and nodded before heading back to a Pokémon Center.

After a couple more hours of spending time in the Dream Yard, the trio decided to head in for the night. They went to the Pokémon Center and booked a room. Once they got situated, Mitsumi suggested that they talk about the gym leaders of the Striaton Gym.

"Chili has a Pansear which is a fire type. Cress has a Panpour which is a water type. Cilan has a Pansage which is a grass type," Mitsumi said.

"I have heard that whichever starter Pokémon you have, they will have the brother with the type advantage over whichever Pokemon that is," N added.

"Do you think that we could all battle the three gym leaders using the same field," Hareta asked. Mitsumi thought about this for a moment before answering.

"I am not sure, but I see no harm in asking. So then, if I am using Servine, then I'll be going up against Chili. If Hareta uses Pidove, then who will he battle…," the Mitsumi said.

"How about I use one of my other Pokemon from my Sinnoh this time. I do happen to have my Milotic with me now. I had her transfered here earlier today downstairs. If I battle with Milotic, I would then have to battle Cilan. Then Haret can battle Chili and N can battle Cress," Mitsumi said. Both boys nodded their heads to this plan.

"Well then, we should all get a good night's sleep," N said. And with that, everybody went to bed, hoping that the next day would be a successful one.

* * *

"Good morning, everyone," Mitsumi said pulling back the curtains to let the sunlight filter in. The two boys groaned and slowly got out of bed. Once everyone was ready to go, they headed downstairs to go buy some breakfast. Hareta's table manners were a bit to be desired, as others were staring at the amount of plates stacked up. Mitsumi sweatdropped and sighed.

Several minutes later:

"Alright! I'm pumped and ready to go," Hareta yelled as he burst through the front doors of the gym. Several waiters and waitresses looked at the boy as though he were and odd child (which he is).

"Excuse me. Could you please lead us to the gym? We are traveling as a group," Mitsumi said for the three travelers. One waiter whispered to another who then nodded and rushed off.

"Please wait for a moment," the waiter who stayed behind said. Moments later, the other waiter came back to the group with the three gym leaders walking behind him.

"You three want to challenge our gym, correct," The green haired one said with a warm smile. Mitsumi nodded.

"Great! Let's get this show on the road," the red haired one said.

"Right this way, if you please," the blue haired one said turning around to lead the group of challengers to the battle area.

"Here we are! We haven't given you a formal welcome yet. My name is Cilan, and these are my brothers Chili and Cress," The green haired gym leader said as he pointed towards his siblings.

"Who's first," Chili asked eagerly.

"We were actually hoping that we could battle all of you at the same time. Three on three," Mitsumi said.

"Hmm… sounds interesting. We made an exception once with a trio of trainers before, so I don't see anything wrong with doing it again. We will be using Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour," Cilan said. The three gym leaders brought out their Pokémon.

"Thank you very much! Go, Milotic," Mitsumi said bringing out her beautiful Pokémon.

"Go, Pidove," Hareta called and brought out the little bird Pokémon.

"Let's go, Zorua," N said as he brought out his little shape-shifter Pokémon.

"I will be the referee for this battle. This a three on three match. Substitutions are not allowed. The battle will be over when all Pokemon on one side are unable to battle. Battle start," the first waiter said.

"Alright then. Milotic, use Aqua Tail to launch yourself into the air, then bring it down on Pansear," Mitsumi said her Milotic following her orders immediately. Leaping into the air, Milotic's aqua tail hit Pansear on its descent. Pansear was knocked out by the powerful STAB move.

"No way! In just one attack!" Chili exclaimed as he recalled his defeated Pokémon.

"It's all yours now, you two," Mitsumi said to N and Hareta who nodded in return before quickly bringing their attention back to the battle.

"Zorua, use Transform on Pidove," N called. The small black, fox-like Pokémon jumped and did a back flip. In mid spin, Zorua glowed and transformed into a Pidove.

"Zorua/Pidove, use Peck," Hareta and N called in unison. One of the two flew high and dove downwards to attack while the other swooped in low to attack.

"Panpour, use Water Gun on the Pidove above you," Cress called. The water monkey Pokémon squirted a strong jet of water from it's mouth.

"Pidove, switch tactics and use Air Slash," Hareta called. Pidove flapped it's wings creating the blades of wind forcing through Panpour's attack and pushing him closer to Pansage.

"Now, Zorua! Use Wing Attack on Pansage," N commanded. Zorua stayed low and used wing attack on both Pansage and Panpour forcing the two monkey's to fly back into a wall knocking them out instantly.

"Wow! I must say that I am very impressed with your combinations! Your battle styles are refreshing and well seasoned," Cilan praised the three challengers.

"Mitsumi, was it? Your Milotic's attacks were swift and accurate. Well done," Cress said. Mitsumi gave a respectful bow.

"You three have earned the Trio Badge," Chili finished. Cilan passed out the badges.

"Thank you very much," the trainers said. They left the gym and headed back to the Pokémon Center.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **xxx**

Pokémon Teams

Mitsumi: Servine, Milotic

Hareta: Pidove

N: Zorua, Purrloin


End file.
